User talk:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence
Announcement: Any request on what to send Swampy given here or on my talk page will be sent immediately, even without notification. Also, please try to separate requests a few days away. ' May I ask Swampy somthing? Phin68 01:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, tell me what you want to tell him.—Ardi 01:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, Here's what I want to say: Dear Swampy, Is there going to a Season 3 of your show? I think it's popular enghoh (pardon my spelling) for Disney to make one. Cheers, Phin68 01:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll tell it for you, I'll even fix your spelling (no offense).—Ardi 01:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::No prob. Thanks. Phin68 01:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Question: How to Draw Other Characters Hey Ardi. I watched the Phineas and Ferb Memorial Day Marathon, and I noticed that they did not show how to draw other characters like Isabella and Doofenshmirtz. Could you ask Swampy if he has any future plans to show the fans how to draw Isabella, Doofenschmirtz, Jeremy, Stacy, Monogram or any of the characters. Please let me know. Knarrow02 02:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to log in when I typed this message. sorry about that. And again please let me know anything about drawing Isabella or the other characters. Again, thanks Christmas Can you ask Swampy what's the title of his upcoming Christmas special? 'Phin68 talk to Phin68 03:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 03:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The voices of the Fireside Girls Now that we know the names of all the Fireside Girls, can you ask Swampy who does their voices? We already know that Gretchen is voiced by Ariel Winter, and Holly by Cymphonique Miller, but Katie, Milly, Ginger, and Adyson have yet to be identified with their voice actors in the show's credits. I would like to know who does their voices in part because I need the information for a page I am making about the Fireside Girls for Animated Lust, but it would also benefit the wiki as well, in that we'd be able to list the girls' voice credits on the episode's articles. --JeremyCreek 20:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I have asked him this before, I just re-sent it again.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) JeremyCreek, see this. 05:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Flynn Family Can you ask Swampy if Dr. Phineastein is related to the Flynn family? Thanks. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Youtube Ask him if he stopped logging onto Youtube, maybe that is why he stopped messaging me back... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Put Your Invention Were My Mouth Is I have looked at all of the Phineas and Ferb Episodes online everywhere, but there is anough time to remember an episode you have never seen. Ard11230, Swampy, Do You Know What "Put Your Invention Were My Mouth Is" is? Is it a fake episode for season 1? Please concern that it is a fake episode and it has to be put in Fake episodes list, followed by Season 1. Alex Lindell, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you ask Swampy this? Will we see more of the Fireside Girls? 17:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ferb TV Airdates Dear Swampy, : Do you know the airdate for the episode Ferb TV? ::::::::: Sincerily,User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 09:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC)